luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RGL Victor The Great/2012 Archive
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Lucky Fred Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Request for help Hi Victor. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. Please let me know what you want help with and any ideas or instructions you may have. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. Please link me to a large image of Barcelona (1400x900 or larger) that you would like me to use. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that image is way too small. I found this image, which is larger but still too small to use the way you said - displaying it behind the whole (semi-transparent) page - as it's 1000 pixels wide, the same width as the wiki's page. If you want, I could show you a preview anyway using that image. I'll give you a link in a few minutes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Here's the preview using that image I found with the page as transparent. I looked at the official site and although you can only see part of it, this image is being displayed at the bottom of this image. I can take those two images and make one background image for the wiki. I'll show you a preview of that in a few minutes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::And here's the preview using the images from the official site. My plan is to try to position the background image so that the bottom of the image always displays at the bottom of the browser window. That way everyone will see the important part (the cityscape) regardless of their monitor size/resolution. If you want me to try that, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm off work until Monday, and I have little to no experience with the show/hide feature, so I'll just recommend following the instructions found here. If it still doesn't work after that, you can ask for help using , which goes to the Community Support team. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Navigation templates Take a look at Template:Characters and let me know if you want me to make any changes to it. If no changes are needed, feel free to copy the design to make the other templates. Or if you'd prefer that I make them, just let me know, and I'll be happy to. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :How's this? Template:Disambig JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply. I was out on vacation last week. How about this for using on featured articles and images? File:FeaturedRibbon.png JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I still have a lot of work to do to catch up from being out last week, so for the logo, please make a new request here, and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Thanks. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Request for logo Hi Victor. I've gotten caught up on work, so I just made a possible new logo for the wiki. If you want to use it, go ahead and save it to your computer and upload it using the theme designer. If you want me to make any changes to it, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :I removed the white outlines and slightly enlarged the logo. :It can only be 65 pixels tall, so that's as big as the official logo can be without stretching it horizontally, which would result in it looking distorted like the wiki's current logo. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Character portal I saw your message about a character portal template. I've seen a few different types on various wikis. If there is a specific one you've seen that you want to use, please link me to that wiki, and I'll get it set up here. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I just made Template:CharPortal, and you can see it working on User:JoePlay/test. The format to use it is . articlename and image are self-explanatory enough, and name is the text that appears on the portal. :You might want to upload images to be used specifically for the portal, so that the dimensions are nearly square, as the template doesn't work well with images that are much taller than they are wide, and vice versa. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Image tabber I saw your message asking for an "image tabber" on Template:Character. I'm familiar with tabber, but not sure how you're wanting it to be used on the character infobox. Please explain. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :So you want to display exactly two images on an infobox (Template:Character I assume), correct? The reason I ask is that because tabber will be used, the infobox will have to be updated to ask for and expect exactly that many images. For example: } }. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::After a lot of testing and tweaking, I got a test version of the character infobox working with tabber to display 2 images. Even better, I got it working so that if you only provide one image, it only shows one tab. See examples of it working at User:JoePlay/test. ::*Example #1 - no image provided, so no tabber ::*Example #2 - one image provided, so only one tab ::*Example #3 - two images provided, so two tabs ::I checked the amount of remaining space where the tabs are, and if you want the option to display a third image, it should fit. Just let me know. Also, let me know if you want me to change the colors of the tabs (background, text). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I just added the option for a third image to User:JoePlay/test, so take a look. The text on the tabs can be edited. Go to edit mode on Template:CharacterTest and on the 9th line, you'll see . The title="Image 1" is where you define what text displays on the tab. Keep in mind that if you use text that's longer than "Image 1", the three tabs will no longer fit the width of the infobox. On the flip side, you could edit the text on each tab to just be a number (1, 2, 3, etc.), which would allow you to use a lot more images, maybe up to 10. Feel free to edit the CharacterTest template if you want to try things. Or if you prefer that I keep making changes, let me know what text you want to use on the tabs. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I added the option to specify the text used on each tab by using these inputs: ::::*imagetab1 = ::::*imagetab2 = ::::*imagetab3 = ::::You can see it working at the bottom of User:JoePlay/test. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC)